


Alone in the pale blue morning.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessing that which you hate, in a way you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the pale blue morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iWHORE 2009, and in celebration of [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=g3sshoku)[**g3sshoku**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=g3sshoku)'s birthday. The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for July 9, 2008.

  
Fayt possesses a fragility that disgusts Albel, hits straight down to the very core of his being, brings up all the discretions and the pain and the vague echo of suffering. Even though he’s the one who’s lost the most and carries the heaviest burden on his shoulders, he still manages to move with the rest of the universe without getting swept away by it. Can still pick up his sword, kill things, come back to the ship and rest easy at night.

  
It is odd, then, how Albel joins the younger man in bed with the intention of breaking him, only to wake up in the lightless silence of a morning in space, stare down at the sleeping form of Fayt curled up beside him and wonder. He makes it hurt every time, by burying himself deep inside with little care for the other’s comfort, yet the boy sleeps well, perfectly content with being beside the one who likely hates him the most.

  
Albel always leaves, of course, well before Fayt wakes up. Fayt always greets him with a smile when they see each other next, and neither of them say anything at all.  



End file.
